


Friendship

by Zycorax



Series: Axesinger [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, F/F, First Kiss, Reading, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycorax/pseuds/Zycorax
Summary: Takes place when Zycorax was about 16 years old.Note: She did not know her real surname at the time, or that she was related to Zhiria.
Series: Axesinger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Zycorax was about 16 years old.  
> Note: She did not know her real surname at the time, or that she was related to Zhiria.

Zycorax quickly hid her book behind her pillow, as Zhiria came stumbling into the room, clearly quite drunk. She glared up at her friend, who had stopped in the middle of the room, looking between the two beds.  
  
“Hey… Hey Zycy. Did you wait up just for me?” Zhiria said with a smile.  
  
“No, I just didn’t want to wake up when you finally came home.”  
  
“Oh ho ho ho, of course… Nuh-uh, you waited. Wanted to see me safely back, didn’t you? Cause, y’know, you care for me and… And… Stuff.”  
  
“As if,” Zycorax said and looked away.  
  
“Playing hard to get, eh?” Zhiria took a few unsteady steps towards her and studied her for a few seconds. “Hey, what’s that you were reading?”  
  
“N-nothing.”  
  
“Nuh-uh, I saw a book. You hid it. Lemme see,” Zhiria said and climbed onto the bed, straddling Zycorax. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s somethin’ embarrassing, innit? Something leeewd I bet. You little perv. You haven’t even _been_ with a man yet.”  
  
“Maybe cause you keep takin’ ‘em all…” Zycorax said dryly, discreetly moving one hand behind the pillow, while Zhiria scoured the bed for the book. She was getting dangerously close to where it was hidden and Zycorax gripped the book firmly, prepared to throw it under the bed if need be.  
  
“Yeah, yeah… Well, you can have ‘em from now on, I’m done with ‘em. Arseholes the lot of ‘em.” Zhiria leaned forward, finally deciding to search the pillow area. Zycorax tried to press her back closer to the wall, to make it more difficult for Zhiria’s hand to reach the book, but it was difficult in this half sitting, half lying position.  
  
“Aha!” Zhiria cheerfully said, as her hand found its way behind the pillow and touching the book. She tried to grab it, but Zycorax’ firm grip prevented her from pulling it out. “Let go, Zycy. I wanna see!”  
  
“Go get your own damn book!”  
  
“Nuh-uh, I wanna see what you’re readin’. Books are for dorks anyway. If you don’t let go I’ll… I’ll make you let go!” Zhiria grinned. She moved her other hand behind the other side of the pillow, following Zycorax’ arm. She was practically lying on top of her now and she could smell the alcohol in her breath. Suddenly it was as if Zycorax lost all her strength in her right hand. Zhiria’s thumb was pressing hard against a point on her wrist and she could do nothing but watch, while Zhiria yanked the book out on the other side.  
  
Zhiria held the book in front of her, trying to focus enough to read the title. Meanwhile, Zycorax was blushing, wanting to run away, but she had the full weight of her friend pinning her to the bed.  
  
“Let’s… Let’s see here… Zarnea and the… And the… Maiden? Huh…” Zhiria opened the book at a seemingly random page and started reading, occasionally saying a word out loud. Her eyes slowly widened, as she started to realise the contents of the book Zycorax had been reading. Zycorax on the other hand, squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that Zhiria would fall asleep and then forget everything when she woke up.  
  
Several minutes passed without either of them saying anything. Then a soft hand gently stroked Zycorax’ cheek. She opened her eyes just in time to see Zhiria’s face getting closer. A moment later their lips met. Zycorax was caught off-guard, but she didn’t resist. Instead her body went almost completely limp and she just took in experience.  
  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Zycorax could do nothing but to stare up at her friend after it was over. Zhiria smiled back. It was a warm and reassuring smile.  
  
“You’re right. Who needs men when we have each other?”


End file.
